wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 18, 2012 Super SmackDown Live
The December 18, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 18, 2012 at the Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary On “Miz TV,” AJ Lee explained her actions against John Cena The Miz opened SuperSmackDown LIVE by welcoming Dolph Ziggler and a skipping AJ Lee to “Miz TV” in an attempt to get to the bottom of their shocking actions. Joining the controversial pair was Big E Langston, the intimidating force that attacked John Cena on Raw. When asked why she cost Cena the Money in the Bank contract at WWE TLC and kissed The Showoff one day later, AJ put the blame squarely on Cena, accusing him of playing with her heart. Explaining that she was willing to sacrifice her job as Raw General Manager to keep his name clean, AJ said she had only wanted to grow closer to the Cenation leader. The controversial Diva further claimed Cena had toyed with her emotions by insulting the gifts she made for him and trying to keep her hidden like a “dirty little secret.” In turn, she helped Ziggler “break” Cena at WWE TLC. When The Miz answered back with a humorous “crazy” jab, the enormous Langston moved in on The Awesome One, prompting AJ to warn The Miz that her friend didn’t like when people called her that. Ziggler corrected The Miz, describing AJ as “passionate,” not crazy. Mr. Money in the Bank added that while Cena may have won the Slammy for Superstar of the Year, at WWE TLC, it was The Showoff who stole the show and Cena’s girlfriend. As The Miz continued cracking jokes at Ziggler and AJ’s expense, however, Big E quickly pounced on The Awesome One. The intimidator in AJ's corner again showed the WWE Universe what he is capable of, unleashing a major assault that floored The Miz. Eve Torres vs Kaitlyn As Kaitlyn was making her way to the ring for a Divas Title opportunity, AJ Lee approached her to wish her luck. But considering the roller coaster–like history between them, it’s not surprising Kaitlyn chose to balk at her former friend’s good wishes. As a result, AJ attacked her from behind, sparking absolute chaos between them. Despite the turmoil, Kaitlyn still competed for the Divas Title. And when she finally gained the advantage over the tough Eve, the reigning champion opted to get herself disqualified rather than lose the butterfly-emblazoned championship. Brodus Clay vs Brad Maddox tensions rose between SmackDown General Manager Booker T and his Senior Advisor Theodore Long when Teddy put Booker on the spot by suggesting he consider Brad Maddox as a SmackDown Superstar. Nevertheless, Maddox was granted a match. After reintroducing himself to the SuperSmackDown crowd, the former WWE referee promised to win his match and a contract to be a WWE Superstar. His confidence vanished, however, when the former WWE referee discovered he would be facing Brodus Clay — and for good reason. For after dissecting the outmatched hopeful, The Funkasaurus flattened Maddox with a splash for the win. But before he could catch his breath, Brodus suffered a sneak attack by The Shield, who took out the massive Superstar with their trademark Triple Powerbomb. John Cena & Sheamus vs Big Show & Dolph Ziggler With all the actions of the past week — from WWE TLC to Raw to “Miz TV” earlier in the night — it is no wonder the SuperSmackDown LIVE main event would be very personal for all four Superstars involved. And with Big E Langston and AJ Lee looking on at ringside, that is exactly what it was. While the determined Big Show & Ziggler combination maintained an impressive advantage for a good amount of the match, once the resilient Celtic Warrior reached his partner, the leader of the Cenation took charge. As he did, Sheamus also regrouped, knocking an interfering Big Show over the top rope and out of the ring. This sparked a brawl between the giant and his Irish adversary all the way up the ramp. Back in the ring, Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment, signaling he was about to put the match to bed. Before he could capitalize, however, Big E entered the ring — at the behest of AJ. Without warning, he clobbered Cena, obliterating the 10-time WWE Champion for the second time in as many nights. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Kaitlyn defeated Eve Torres by DQ * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Brad Maddox * Tag Team Match: John Cena and Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler and The Big Show (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:WWE television episodes